Gakuen Alice: RukaxReader
by ShortieHeichou
Summary: You've been always been weak but now you just found out about your alice and you must go to Alice Academy. There you pratically start your life again, you meet new friends, start new adventures and a crush on a certain animal lover boy. R&R! NO FLAMES!


**[YOU ARE A FEMALE HERE]**

**(Y.N)- Your name.**

**(L.N)- Last name.**

**(H.C)- Hair color.**

**(E.C)- Eye color.**

**(You're 12 years old and the real plot doesn't exist. And it's been two years since Mikan arrived the academy.)**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**April 8****th****, 2010 (Sunday)**

You were currently hanging out with your two best friends at your favorite grocery store, you were sitting outside in the sidewalk eating frozen yogurt and having fun.

"(y.n)-chan, do you like someone?" Mikoto asks.

You and Mikoto had been friends since the second year of second grade, she always got your back and she would always defend you from bullies, she was strong, confident and very popular between guys. You sometimes were jealous of her but you still loved her like a sister.

You think about her question. "No, I don't really do. What about you Miko-chan do you like someone?" you ask with a teasing smile.

She shook her head. "Boys are kinda gross. I want to marry Mei-chan!" she said winking at your other best friend.

"W-What?" she exclaimed.

Mei was a very quiet and shy girl, but she was too adorable for her own good. Mei was really innocent and she cared a lot for you and Mikoto, she was the mother of the small group and Mikoto always shooed away boys from her saying that they were dating, Mei didn't mind she was actually glad because she couldn't deal with boys, and you were a little protective over her too.

"Yeah, you and Mei make a good couple." You chuckle.

Mei blushed when Mikoto patted her head.

(You can imagine on your own how Mikoto and Mei look like.)

You girls talk about more stuff, and you were really glad to have such friends as them, if it wasn't for them you would be that awkward girl that wouldn't have any friends.

"Hey Mei, what time it is?" you suddenly ask.

"It's 4:35pm." She says looking at her wrist watch.

You mentally cuss and you stand up.

"I have to go home! My mom said to be there at 5pm or else she would punish me!" you said nervously while walking at your bike, you sit on the seat. "Bye girls, seeya tomorrow at school!" you say quickly while pedaling away, you wave at them making you almost fall from the back but you get the balance again and you ride quickly to your home. You could hear them shouting a goodbye.

You turn around swiftly between the cars and some people and you enter a park, it was a cut to your house that you rarely used. You rarely used it because you had to pass some big gates of an elite private school that looked plain creepy to you.

You get out of the park and ride your bike on a sidewalk, at your side there's the wall from that school and you knew that you only had a few seconds to look inside it, you finally pass through the massive golden gates and you look inside, you can only see a path and trees. You were so curious to see how was it like inside but the security was too tight.

Your bike suddenly bumped into something and you flew away hitting the ground with your head, you groan feeling the pain everywhere in your body. You look at your bike and you see that it was on top of a large man wearing glasses, he groans as well and you panic quickly. You stand up ignoring the pain on the ankle and you try to help him up, he slaps your hand away.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING KID!" he yells at you making you flinch, man was he grumpy.

You watch him stand up and throw your bike away violently, you gasp seeing the wheels totally wrecked and you finally glare at him.

"Why did you do that old man?!" you outburst unconsciously.

You quickly cover your mouth and he sends you an intimidating stare, but it suddenly changes to an evil one.

"Say, what are you doing here? Are you a student from this school?"

"No I'm n-not!" you quickly respond.

"You're lying aren't you?" he grabs his cellphone and calls someone. "Yeah, I think I got an alice here come quickly!" he says without waiting for the other side to reply.

It was too quickly but he jumps at you and grabs you forcefully, you scream obviously scared.

"HELP!" you said before he covers your mouth.

You look behind you and you see a dark van with smoked windows stopping not that far, the door from the side rolls back and it shows another man dressing in black with the same sunglasses, he smirks at you. "C'mon bring her! Quickly!" the other shouts.

You struggle for your life but the man was much stronger that you, you finally bite his finger and he screams in pain letting you go. As soon your feet touch the ground you run away as quickly as possible but you did trip on your own feet from being too scared for even run properly and your ankle really hurt so you fall on your face, tears finally start to fall from our eyes from the entire situation. It wouldn't take time for that (now angry man that you bit to come and get you again and you would be taken away probably forever, you close your eyes and you accept your destiny.

"Oh my, what a terrible thing to do to a young cute lady."

You look up and see a very feminine man smiling sadistically to his front, probably to that large man and the other on the van.

"Oh crap, it's him again!" one says.

"The one with the whip!" the other screams from far away.

You hear quick steps running away and a car accelerating too fast and that makes you more than relieved, and very confused as well. Was this man more dangerous?

"Hello little one, are you alright?" he says with a caring bending down, he pats your head.

You couldn't take it anymore, you start to cry loudly and you hug him. "Thank you! I was so scared!" you say.

He chuckles and hugs you back. "You're welcome sweetie, can you tell me why they were trying to take you?" he asks wiping your tears.

"T-The fat ugly man said that I was an alice…" you say quietly.

He looked surprised. "Did he now? And are you?"

You calm down and look at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

He stares at you for a minute and smiles. "Oh dear me! You are an alice aren't you~?" he hugs you again. "Come now, we have to get you ready and-" he stands up and starts dragging you to the ways of the big gates, once again you panic because now you were being kidnapped one more time.

"NO!" you step on his foot and her lets you go, you quickly run away and this time without tripping. You leave your broken bike behind and you run with all your speed even if your ankle hurt like hell, you finally entered the street of your house and you look behind, it looks like he didn't followed you. You stop running as soon you pass the small gate from your house and you sit on the stairs of the porch and you try to catch your breath, your heart is really going fast.

The door behind you opens and you feel a dark aura, you gulp.

"Young lady, it's pass one hour since your curfew and- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" your mother rushes over you changing her angry expression to worried, she sits next to you and looks at your face in horror. "Have you been fighting?!"

You shook your head and you hug her tightly. "Some guys tried to kidnap me mama! I was saved by a man but then he said that I was an alice and then he tried to kidnap me too and I just r-ran away!" you sob.

You feel your mother tense and then she sighs. "I have to tell you something, come inside honey." She says serious.

Once you two were inside you get welcome by a glomp from your five year old brother which you gladly hug tightly.

"Hello Kenshin, I missed you too!" you chuckle, finally feeling better.

"Shin-kun please go continue watching your show, mommy and nee-san need to have a chat." Your mom smiles.

He nods and walks away back to the living room; Kenshin was always a quiet boy.

You follow your mother to her bedroom and she takes a box from under the bed, she sits on her bed with the box on her lap and looks at you while patting the place next to her, you obey and you sit nervously next to her.

She sighs.

"Sweetie, remember when I told you that mommy never went to school because your grandma couldn't afford it?" she starts, you nod. "Well I lied. I did go to school since my early age and I did graduate." She opens the books and takes a picture, she hands it to you and you observe it.

It was a class picture; you spotted a younger version of your mother grinning next to some other kids. You confusedly look at her and she smiles sadly at you. "Class of 1987, I was 13 years old on the photo." She chuckles for some reason.

"Mom, why did you lie?" you ask.

"Because the school that I went is called Alice Academy."

You froze.

_You are an alice aren't you?_

Now the puzzles were starting to get together slowly. "Mom, I still don't get it. What's wrong? What's an alice?"

She holds some tears. "I wanted to protect you, I knew since you were born that you were like me. That you were born with one. Sweetie that's not a school for normal students, the students inside all have alices. Alices are unique powers that some humans were born with. And they are there to learn how to control them." She explains grabbing another thing from the box; it was three small golden stars. "I was a triple star when I graduated." She sighs and looks at you. "I hope you forgive me, I just wanted to protect you but now they know…they're probably tracking you down this instant. I'm so sorry (y.n)." she cries into her hands.

You paled, taking every word in.

So you found out that you were an alice, you wanted to cry, why was your mother so sad? You were just going to a new school right?

"M-Mom is not that bad…it's only a school. I'll be back at time for dinner." You smile, trying not to cry.

Your mother looks at you in pain. "No sweetie, once you get inside you can only get out when graduated. I will only see you in 9 years!"

You knew something was wrong, you just felt it in your skin. You couldn't help but cry with your mother, but there was nothing you could do. Once again you would just have to wait and accept what would have to come to you.

Your father died 4 years ago, he knew what to do but now there was nothing.

You would never see your friends again.

You would never see Mikoto and Mei again.

You would never see your mother and your brother again.

You would never sleep in the same bed again.

Only a miracle could help you.

But right now you didn't even believe in anything.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Next morning came and you woke up tired, you didn't slept the night afraid that they might've come to get you during it.

You slept with your mother and your brother, if it was the last night that your house that you wanted to spend time with them more as possible.

Breakfast was served as soon everyone woke up, you ate quietly and your mother frowned at her food. You brother was the only one eating happily, he had no idea what was going on. You wondered for a second if he was like you, you wished that he wasn't, your mother wouldn't take it well.

"No he's not. Don't worry." Your mother says.

You look at her shocked, did she read your mind?

"Yes sweetie, I did. That's my alice." She chuckled.

You were happy to hear your mother's laugh.

"Whoa mom! That's so cool, does that mean that you always read my thoughts?"

"Not read, hear."

"Is that my alice too? Can I hear thoughts?" you ask a little excited.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so, if that was the case than you would be hearing whispers on the streets and you could hear my mind right now." She says.

"Oh. What is Kenshin thinking?" you ask looking at him.

Your brother is just drinking his milk and not paying attention to you and your brother.

"He's thinking 'oh good milk'."

Both of you laugh.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and your mother freezes.

"No…it's too early." She quickly gets out of her seat and runs to the door; she peeks through the glass hole.

You walk at the door while carrying your brother and you frown and she opens, the same man that helped you yesterday was standing outside with a surprising calm smile.

"Hello again!" he chirps.

**XxXxXxXx**

You were now walking along with Narumi-sensei. He had introduced himself after walking inside.

What happened was what you expected; you packed your bag while he talked with your mother. She actually befriended him and recognized him; she was surprised for how much he had changed from a brat to a delightful young man. Narumi was confused at first but that's because he was only six when your mother saw him, she was graduating in that time anyway.

And so you packed your backs, your mother said farewell and your brother cried as soon he realized you were leaving for a long time, you tried not to cry and you didn't, there were no more tears.

You guess that Narumi noticed how sad you were.

"Cheer up (y.n)-chan! You'll make good friends in alice academy, and you'll be in my homeroom class. They are all good children and we'll have fun finding out more about your wonderful alice!" he says.

"You know what my alice is?" you ask hopefully.

"Yes, I know."

You look shocked for a moment. "Can you tell me?"

He looks at you. "Oh god I'm so sorry! I thought that you knew! You have the Transfer Alice."

"Transfer alice?" you didn't sound amused.

"You can copy and transfer an alice to a person." He explains smiling.

"Whoa." You scoffed.

"Yes but, your alice is the weak version of Stealing and Insertion alice, two alices that a dear student of mine possesses and that she will also be your classmate by the way."

"A weaker version." You repeat to yourself.

You were always weak, it made sense.

"Why is that? Why the weaker version?" you ask.

"Well, when using the Stealing Alice the user steals the alice completely from the body, the Insertion alice comes as a pair, the user inserts that alice on a body if compatible and the alice stays there. Your alice just makes you copy an alice and transfer it to another body BUT you only copy half of its power, it's only a copy after all, and the transferred alice disappears after three days top, if the user is not compatible the body will reject it of course." He explained slowly.

You were in awe.

"Do you want me to explain again, do you have any questions?" he asks grinning.

"Instead of transferring the alice that I copied…can I use it?" you ask.

He thinks. "Honestly, I don't know. It's been years since an alice user with your alice appears. They never tried to do that as far that I know. Good question!" he cheers.

"Who was the last one having my alice?" you ask.

"I don't know, sorry! Oh look we're here~!"

You stop and you look at those gates, you shiver. It was now or never.

You are going to enroll on Alice Academy!

**XxXxXxXx**

You looked at the mirror and you actually liked the uniform, you spoon around and Narumi clapped.

"Looks so cute on you (y.n)-chan!" he cried.

You flushed a little and smiled at him. "Thank you sensei!"

"Now here's your ID and pass!" he says handing you something that looks like a wallet. You open and you see your picture.

_**The National Research **_

_**Institute of Alice Academy**_

_**HEADQUARTERS**_

_**(L.N) (Y.N) / Middle Division**_

_**Alice: Transfer Alice / Class B**_

_**Age: 12 years old / Gender: Feminine.**_

You look at a large medal in form of a star, with an "A" on the middle. This ID looked like your mothers but hers was much older.

"I like it." You smile.

He nods. "Are you ready to go for the classes?" he says while grabbing your schoolbag.

You nod and place the ID on the schoolbag's small pocket, he helps you place the bag on your bag and then you follow him.

You were officially a student at the Alice Academy.

**A/N: I am excited to write this. Today I decided to upload on every fic of mine so pay attention! **

**R&R!**

**Peace ^_^**


End file.
